WORLDS END
by tagwis07
Summary: A new breed of aliens, worse then the aliens or predaters and way more nasty
1. DAY 1

WORLDS END

**Day 1**

**I ran all the way to the sports centre about 15 yards away from my house. The horror of houses exploding and people dying from the infection was horrible. As I ran people clawed at me begging me to take them to the nearest hospital... but I couldn't. I had to save my self. 'The others' were driving they're huge contraptions over the city, dropping bombs. I had to run fast or I'd die. My whole family had been infected and died. I got to the sports centre safely. I went inside and had a look around. There were a couple of people on the floor but I was used to it. One of 'the others' had a man by the neck. I hid behind the information desk. There was a wrench in one of the draws so I took it. I could hear the man screaming for mercy but 'the other' killed him. The 'others' were creatures from a planet unknown. I could hear one coming close to the desk so I held my breath. Its bony hand reached over the info desk and I could see its hand feeling about my shoulders. If it told the others I was there I'd be dead. So I hit it with the wrench quickly and quietly. I decide not to stay in the sports centre and moved on.**

**As I went through the corridor I stopped and peeked in a room. One of the creatures was injecting a man with the virus. I grabbed a drain pipe from the floor. And moved on without making a sound. **


	2. DAY 2

**DAY 2**

**I made it to the nearest corner shop and took all the food I could, I heard breathing in one of the isles. So I decided to check it out. I saw a man on the floor breathing heavily. I asked him if he was okay but he insisted I left him. He told me he had the virus and if I got to close he could lash out at me. He told me that the creatures were called the Chremiate and that if they tried to inject me I was to hit them and get away fast. I regretted leaving him but I had to. As I left him I could hear the infection getting worse he was coughing and screaming. As I left the shop, I started to run from the bombs I had a necklace on that my mum gave me when I was only a child. I had it in my hand at the time for good luck. I tripped over and dropped it down one of the huge holes that lead to the tunnels that they hide in. I couldn't leave it, it was all I had to remember her, and even if I did leave it I would feel guilty. I climbed down the rocky disaster. Further and further down I climbed but it kept on going. I grew tired as I got further down. it was dark and wet. Finally my foot touched the bottom. I jumped down and started to go further through the tunnel. I felt about but couldn't find the necklace I saw a couple of the Chremiate with it further off. I followed them quietly with out making a sound. They got onto they're huge ship. Could that be it, could they really be heading off of earth? If they were I would have to take the necklace before they flew off. They left it on the side inside the spaceship. I would have to go inside if I wanted it. I snuck in and looked around. The whole place was covered in chemicals and test tube. I could see them filling up they're injections with the virus. They were taking it from a huge seed stuck to the wall. I grabbed my necklace and went a little further in to look at the seed. It was huge and deformed. I thought maybe if I could destroy it the world would be saved. but how? I saw a gun on the table. It was a magnum. I aimed it carefully at the seed. Suddenly the doors behind me closed... I was locked in, I could hear the ship starting up, sweat dripped from my face where I was worried. I looked out of the window and saw the world getting smaller before my very eyes.... I was in space.**


	3. DAY 3

**DAY 3**

**I hid under a table and reloaded my gun, I then crawled underneath the tables hoping could find some sort of effect button so I could get back to earth. In a small room I found some small ships I would of gone straight in but there were Chremiate in there. Two of them. I shot them both in the back and ran in to a space ship. I climbed in one just to hide because some were coming. But my leg must of hit a button because it started to boot up. On the small computer there was a language selection. So I clicked English. Then a voice asked me if I was ready to fly. The Chremiate heard me and started to shout so I clicked yes not thinking of the consequences. It flew up and the ceiling opened and let my ship out. It was dark out in space. There was a steering wheel in front of me so I grabbed it and clicked accelerate. The ship sped forward. Stars were flying full speed past me. But I could only go forwards or backwards. I found a sort of joy stick so I used it to turn round and fly to earth. As I was flying forward I clicked a button on the steering wheel and shot lasers at the Chremiate's ship which blew up. I was going full speed now towards earth. The fire from the explosion was right behind me. I could feel the heat on me. The fire was basically all around my space ship and I flew through the fire and towards earth I could see the fields getting closer and closer, I crashed into the grass but a blue shield went round the ship so that I wasn't hurt. The Chremiate were defeated.**

**THE END **


End file.
